Power of Attorney
by Jediempress
Summary: Zack volunteers himself and Leon to help with a school project. Leon did not know what that would entail or the crazy idea Zack would get on the way back home. Birthday giftfic.


Power of Attorney

Leon yet again tugged uncomfortably at the fabric around his neck. He had been pulling at the cravat all afternoon. "I don't know how you all keep talking me into these things."

"Because underneath that Ice Prince exterior you're so fond of you're really a big softy," Zack explained easily. "And it wasn't that bad. You got to use some of that legal intelligence of yours."

Sighing, Leon dropped his hand. The couple was walking back from the high school after participating in a mock trial for the students. The students were split into two groups, the prosecution and the defense, while several members of the staff were the jury and Professor Lupin acted as judge. The students were then given a scenario and had to create their own cases to go to trial.

Zack had found out about this and immediately volunteered himself and Leon to be the actual lawyers, performing the decisions and actions in accordance to what the students told them. When the ex-SOLDIER had originally presented this to Leon, he had grudgingly agreed, figuring it was for educational purposes and it might be interesting to see how the students handled the proceeding. Plus it was an excuse to get away from real work for a day.

However, as soon as Zack woke him up that morning he knew he was going to regret his decision.

"You know," Zack glanced over as they entered the edge of town. "You don't look too bad with the silverish hair. Obviously, it doesn't look natural but still…"

"That's because normal people don't have silver hair with the exception of the elderly."

"Okay, even excluding Seph and Riku, there's Paine and that Kuja guy; plus Gwendel and of course Edgeworth," Zack listed. "They're all _normal_, well, maybe not Kuja but still."

They walked along the outer part of the Marketplace and a few random people greeted them. Most simply chuckled at them but a couple of others stared before stating that they didn't want to know. Leon scowled. "I still don't understand why we had to dress up like this."

"Because they wanted the kids to be able to associate people they were familiar with what was happening." The older one shrugged. "Something about helping remove the stereotypes that surround lawyers…"

"Then why didn't they just ask the real Phoenix and Edgeworth?"

"They weren't available." Zack patted his flattened-top hair. "They had real court."

"Right." Leon had forgotten that today was the once a month session of court. There was not enough crime on Radiant Garden to make more than that necessary and he hoped it would always remain that way.

"Yep, so that's why I volunteered us to do it and borrowed some of their clothes so we'd look the part." The ex-SOLDIER grinned at his boyfriend. "And I know that despite that part of it, you had fun being the tough prosecutor."

Leon made a faint noise but that was all. The couple continued their journey home in relative quiet. Zack made a few comments about the mock-trial and Leon made his own observations. Both really had enjoyed the event and were greatly impressed by the way the students involved handled it.

As they approached the house, Zack gave his boyfriend a side-long look. "Ya know… a lot of people are convinced that those two have a thing going on."

"Phoenix and Miles?" Leon frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I can see that. They do seem to have a strong connection and a fundamental understanding of one another."

"Can you imagine what sex would be like for them?" The raven-haired one mused in an idle tone as they walked up the steps to their home. "I wonder if they ever do any kinky courtroom role-playing. Actually, that could be kinda hot."

Leon stopped before the door and looked back at his lover, expression twisting up in not-quite disgust. "What?"

"Oh, come on, think about it," Zack prompted in a slightly animated way. He stepped closer to Leon with a mischievous grin. "You could be the hard-ass prosecutor refusing to lose to the upstart defense attorney, battling it out to see who comes out on top." He took hold of the frilly fabric beneath Leon's chin and tugged him forward. "The defense crying out objections that are quickly dismissed…"

Leon stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "Please tell me you're not trying to get me to role-play."

"Oh, why not?" Zack released the cravat to run his fingers along Leon's light wine colored suit collar and down to his stomach. "It could be a lot of fun."

Leon rolled his eyes and slipped away. He opened the front door as he shook his head. "First, the idea of pretending to be someone else during sex just seems horribly wrong not to mention insulting. Second, fictional people would be one thing but we know Phoenix and Miles so that's just outright disgusting. Thirdly, I think our sex life is plenty interesting enough as it is."

Zack followed him inside wearing a pout. He kicked the door shut behind them and took hold of the shorter man from behind. He licked at his ear and muttered, "But we could make it more interesting, Squall."

Leon shuddered lightly as he always did when the other man teased his ear. "I can make things more interesting without resorting to playing make-believe."

"Oh really?"

Leon abruptly broke away from the older man. He turned around to face him and very suggestively played with Zack's tie. As he did, he brought his body flush with the other one's, pressing his groin against Zack's leg and smirked. He said nothing, dropping the tie and just as suddenly walking away.

"Hey! Objection!" Zack shouted.

Leon did not stop or turn back as he headed up the stairs. "Overruled. The defense badgered the prosecution."

Zack gaped at Leon's retreating form. He then grinned widely and bound upstairs after him. Even if Leon was simply teasing with that sentence, he knew that tone of voice.

He was definitely in for an interesting night.


End file.
